Hurricane
by Mel.Ledde
Summary: Cosas extrañas ocurren en Forks, por lo que se ven en la necesidad de pedir ayuda, pero quizás ésta empeore las cosas. Humanos/Vampiros
1. Chapter 1

_**Forks, Washington. **_

El caso se les había ido de las manos. No podían hacer nada más, ellos habían cumplido con su trabajo, era hora de tomar decisiones drásticas. Sabían que no tardaría mucho en salir todo a la luz, pronto el pueblo se daría cuenta y terminarían dudando a cerca del sistema de seguridad. El sistema se quebranto desde adentro, cuando el _Sheriff_ perdió la fe en poder resolver el caso.

Habían empleado todos sus recursos en investigaciones, pero era inútil, estaban dando vueltas en círculo sobre la misma información. Cada uno de los casos, coincidían en el mismo m_odus operandi_. El Jefe Swan sabía que todo el peso recaía sobre él y la decisión que tomara.

La luz de su oficina era la única prendida en toda la comisaría, faltaba poco para la media noche. Se encontraba sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Encima del escritorio se encontraban los casos, cada uno con su respectivo informe. Cruzo las manos sobre los papeles y dio un largo suspiro. Era difícil saber qué dirección del camino tomar. No debía hacer escándalo, para tratar de alborotar a la gente.

Tomo la decisión e hizo la llamada. Era la primera vez en toda la historia de Forks que algo así iba a suceder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>D.C, Washington. <strong>_

Caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, faltaban 3 minutos para la junta. Apretó con fuerza su carpeta y echó a correr hacia el elevador. Una vez dentro de él, se paso las manos por la vestimenta, para tratar de arreglarla un poco. El elevador se detuvo en el 9° piso, al abrirse la puerta de par en par, pudo ver como la junta estaba por empezar. Se apresuro y entro en la sala sin decir una palabra.

Al terminar la junta, abrió su Blackberry para hacer las llamadas necesarias y preparar lo que necesitaba. Apretó el botón con la flecha que bajaba, cuando escucho que su jefe le llamo desde su oficina. Dio media vuelta y con paso lento regreso a donde le llamaban. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta y paso dentro cuando se lo indicaron.

—Cullen, toma asiento—Dijo su jefe con aspecto preocupado.

Thomas Brenson, siempre era un hombre serio, debido a su cargo en ese trabajo. Pero ese día, no solo estaba serio, se le veía una pisca de preocupación mezclada con nerviosismo. Sobre el escritorio se encontraban un par de sobres y folders, al igual que un móvil, el ordenador y un Ipad.

—Quiero que veas ese caso—Dijo mientras le extendía uno de los folders.

Lo tomo con cuidado y leyó rápidamente el contenido del mismo. El caso contenía fotos, fechas, declaraciones, investigación y muchas cosas más. Frunció el seño extrañada, era un caso totalmente fuera de lo normal.

—Tengo que admitir que carece de información y es muy inusual—Dijo cerrando el folder y regresándoselo a su jefe.

—Ahora, ve el informe online que nos llego poco después de la media noche—Dijo volteando el Ipad para con ella, para que pudiera leerlo.

Leyó con atención el informe y se extraño aun más.

—Están suplicando por ayuda—

—Vuélvalo a leer—Insistió su jefe.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, sus pupilas se dilataron. Se estremeció y un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forks, Washington. <strong>_

Los oficiales esperaban ansiosos por saber la decisión del _Sheriff_. Se encontraban a la entrada de la comisaria esperando la llegada del Jefe. Vieron entrar la patrulla y al momento el ambiente se tensó.

Esperaron a que bajara del auto y entrara a la comisaria. Todos esperaron unos minutos, para después dirigirse a su oficina. El Oficial al mando, entro nervioso y tomo asiento frente al escritorio de Charlie Swan.

—¿Jefe? —Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

—Lo tuve que hacer—

* * *

><p><em><strong>D.C, Washington.<strong>_

Había leído los informes más de 3 veces. Se metió al sistema para tratar de encontrar un poco mas de información pero nada. Busco en los periódicos, pero sus resultados eran negativos. Era como si de la noche a la mañana se hubieran hecho todos aquellos casos, sin que se hubieran grabado con anterioridad en alguna fuente de comunicación.

—Quiero que tú seas la responsable—Dijo el Director—Tienes a tus órdenes todos los servicios y recuerda que es asunto de seguridad nacional.

Llamó a su asistente y le dio órdenes de buscar a su equipo y reunirlo en menos de 10 minutos. Fue hasta su oficina y trato de respirar por primera vez en los últimos 20 minutos. Respiro hondo y se aclaro la mente. Las manos le temblaban justo cuando tomaba el teléfono.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forks, Washington. <strong>_

Todos los teléfonos sonaron al unisonó. El cuerpo de seguridad dio un brinco de susto y se pusieron en alerta, Charlie Swan no se movió de su lugar, era la llamada que estaba esperando.

—Comisaría Forks, habla Swan—

Una respiración agitada y apenas audible se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

—Charlie—

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al escuchar la voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

—Alice Cullen—

* * *

><p><em><strong>D.C,Washington. <strong>_

—Les repito una vez más—Hablo con voz fuerte—No quiero nada de escándalo, es un pueblo muy pequeño y las cosas se han salido de control. Manejaran la información a mi modo y todo se hará de acuerdo a mis órdenes, ¿Entendido? —

Todos los agentes y oficiales asintieron con la cabeza. Una vez entendidas las órdenes no quedaba más que hacer. Subió a la Escalade negra, saliendo rumbo a Forks.

Una vez entrada la carretera, pudo bajar un poco la guardia y aflojar los músculos. Miro por la ventana el paisaje al tiempo que recordaba todo. En más de 5 años, era la primera vez que regresaba a casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forks, Washigton.<strong>_

Esperaba ansioso a la entrada del pueblo. "Discretos" fueron las palabras de Alice Cullen para su llegada. Vio a lo lejos como una caravana de 3 camionetas negras polarizadas se acercaban, entonces supo que esa era su llegada.

Bajo de la patrulla, mientras esperaba a que el convoy se detuviera completamente. Todas las puertas de la Escalade negra se abrieron. Entonces vio como la figura de Alice Cullen se acercaba a él. Era oficial, el FBI estaba en Forks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mundo! TANTO TIEMPO! No digan nada..ya se que "Posdata" aún no termina...pero estoy en un estado 0 inspiración...he estado pensando que quizás la deje sin capitulo final...Bueno esta idea ya la tenía muy masticada, casi desde principios de año. Después de leer "El símbolo perdido" se me ocurrió algo así...pero nada que ver con el libro. Estoy de vacaciones y espero aventajar unos cuantos, antes de ser prisionera eterna de la escuela por un mes...Lean, Disfruten y comenten...Atte: Mel <em>**


	2. Bring it on

—Eso es todo con lo que contamos—Dijo el jefe de policías.

Alice tomó los papeles entre sus manos y se la extendió a un agente, luego éste le dijo un par de palabras a un oficial.

—Necesitamos una junta mañana mismo, a primera hora— Hablo Alice.

—Le sugerimos que reúna a sus mejores oficiales—Dijo el agente revisando los papeles.

—Estamos a sus órdenes—Dijo Charlie algo tenso.

Todos se pusieron de pie al tiempo que salían de la oficina. Se dirigieron al parking de la comisaría donde todo el equipo se reunió a escuchar las últimas órdenes de Alice. Al finalizar, todos subieron de nueva cuenta a las camionetas y partieron a las afueras de la ciudad. Al ver que el convoy se había alejado lo suficiente, se dio la media vuelta y puedo ser ella misma.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado—Dijo Alice abrazando a Charlie.

—Has cambiado tanto—Dijo el correspondiéndole.

Se separaron y entraron de nuevo a la oficina. Charlie sirvió dos tazas de café humeante. Alice tomo asiento a la vez que le soplaba al café.

—¿Alguien sabe que vengo? —Pregunto interesada.

—Solo tu familia y Bella, pero ahora todo el pueblo—

Alice soltó un suspiro al aire. Sabía que desde ese momento en adelante muchos rumores se escucharían por todo el lugar. Solo serían a lo mucho 3 meses. Iba a hacer su trabajo, no de vacaciones, ni de visita, a cumplir con tu trabajo.

* * *

><p>Charlie se ofreció a llevarla a casa. Todos los habitantes miraban la patrulla con asombro. Para Alice nada parecía haber cambiado, todo estaba igual desde hace 5 años. Cerró los ojos y recordó la última vez que había recorrido ese camino a casa. Recordó que tenía miedo y salió huyendo de su pasado, a un presente incierto.<p>

El carro se detuvo, en su imagen se dibujo la fachada de su casa. Los grandes ventanales le permitían ver al interior de la casa. Se podía apreciar la sala y la cocina. Las escaleras allí, nada más abrir la puerta. Se armo de valor, abrió los ojos y bajo del auto.

De su bolsa saco las llaves de casa, esperaba que en todo ese tiempo sus padres no hubieran cambiado la cerradura. La inserto y giro lentamente, escuchando como el pestillo se movía haciendo ruido.

—¿Hola? —Pregunto en voz alta.

Al parecer la casa estaba sola, su padre debería de estar en el hospital y Edward de seguro en Seattle, tal vez su madre estaba con Bella. Charlie le bajo sus maletas y las dejo al pie de la escalera. Se despidió de ella y prometió verla en la junta de en la mañana.

Una vez sola, fue hasta la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua. Trago saliva con esfuerzo y subió las escaleras a paso lento. Las fotos de las escaleras ya no estaban, en cambio una pintura ocupaba esos lugares. En el lienzo pintado, se veía un bosque lleno de arboles verdes y flores de todos colores, era el paisaje que se apreciaba desde su ventana.

Siguió recorriendo la casa y llego a su cuarto. Todo había cambiado. Habían metido una cama más grande, al igual que un librero lleno de revistas medicas. Ya no había mesas de noche, ni aquella lámpara de lava que tanto le gustaba. Las paredes eran color caqui y las cortinas eran moradas. Desde el gran ventanal, podía ver aquel paisaje que esta retratado en la pintura.

—Papá miraba el paisaje todas las tardes, con la esperanza de que regresaras—

Aquella voz le estremeció. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el cuerpo le tembló. Aquella voz ruda y suave, llena de rencor y amor, le hizo vibrar la piel. El labio le empezó a temblar y la respiración se le agito. Se dio media vuelta y ante sus ojos apareció su hermano mayor.

Vio como se acercaba a ella, con los brazos abiertos y el ceño fruncido. Se fundieron en un abrazo. Los grandes brazos de su hermano la envolvieron toda, inundándole de su amor.

—Te extrañe tanto... —Dijo Edward en un hilo de voz.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos asustada. El viento agitaba bruscamente los arboles. A lo lejos varios lobos aullaban. Su corazón palpitaba agitadamente, se había olvidado por completo como era vivir en Forks. Pero no fue eso lo que la asusto. Había escuchado claramente como alguien le llamaba. Se quedo quieta unos segundos, pero nada. Miro la hora en el móvil, 2:14 de la mañana. Faltaban alrededor de tres horas para que se levantara. Se recostó de nuevo y trato de conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta.<p>

* * *

><p>Estacionó el Mercedes justo a la entrada de la comisaría. Dos minutos después, las tres camionetas se estacionaron al igual que ella. Ni un segundo más tarde, todos bajaron de sus autos y se metieron al lugar yendo a la oficina del <em>sheriff.<em> Oficiales, Tenientes, Agentes, Capitanes...de todo había reunido allí.

—Que quede bien en claro, que de ahora en adelante ustedes trabajan para nosotros—Dijo el agente Berns.

—Nos dividiremos en 4 equipos. Uno será liderado por mí, otro por Davis, Sanders y Berns—Dijo Alice al tiempo que explicaba las funciones de cada equipo.

—Para empezar, el equipo de Sanders, se encargara de ver los cadáveres. Davis, tu reúne a los testigos que encuentres y Berns, te encargas de balística. Jefe Swan, nosotros nos encargaremos de las escenas— Hizo una pausa breve—Veré a los líderes de cada equipo por la noche, para recolectar toda información. Queremos discreción así que a trabajar— Dijo cerrando su carpeta.

* * *

><p>Durante todo el día, fue y vino por todo Forks, comparando cada escena del crimen. A las 11 de la noche se reunió con su gente, para conocer sus resultados.<p>

—Los cadáveres muestran una singular similitud. Todos mueren desangrados, sin indicios de ataque sexual. Al parecer el agresor los sorprende por la espalda, ya que todos presentan hematomas detrás del cuello. No hay señales de resistencia—

— Los testigos coinciden en una descripción. Hombre alto, usa gorra y chamarra negra. Cabello rubio hasta los hombros, al parecer no es local. Usa Jeans y tenis blancos. Siempre se le ve cerca de la zona de crimen—

—No hay restos de bala. No se encuentra arma usada. Al parecer lo hace de una forma limpia, como si fuera un asalto pero a secas. No tenemos arma—

—Quiero que busquen a ese tipo. Cualquiera con esa descripción es sospechoso, arréstenlo y tráiganlo aquí. Investiguen a las víctimas. Amistades, enemistades, trabajo, familia...todo para saber si coinciden en algo todos ellos. En los cadáveres verifiquen si hay algún otro indicio que nos diga más del agresor. Algún modus operandi, marca...lo que sea, que nos lleve con el —

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola, I´m Back! Algo de choro para introducirlos a lo que es el cuerpo del fic y el trama...Pongan atención ya que de aquí se sacaran muchas conclusiones...Espero actualizar mas pronto...estoy en finales y para el 20 de mayo ya de vacaciones! FUCK YEAH! En el próximo cap, mas acción y menos platica...lean, disfruten y comenten...saben que me hacen feliz sus reviews...gracias por todo ;D<em>**


	3. Without a trace

Ya había pasado más de unas semana y seguían estancados en la misma información. Los primeros días parecía que el caso no era tan difícil como decían, pero con más de una semana sin nada nuevo, se estaban quedando sin opciones. Ciertamente su equipo estaba haciendo lo mejor, pero era como si de pronto las pistas se hubieran acabado.

Sabía que necesitaba de tomar una decisión. Había muchos más casos a su cargo, los cuales contaban con toda la información, cosa que este caso no. A nadie en el mundo le dejarían un caso como Forks, ya que necesitaban ser extremadamente discretos y precavidos a la hora de manejar la información.

Miraba los archivos miles de veces por día, pero simplemente nada. Se encontraba en su cuarto, haciendo el informe semanal. Tomó su celular y marco a su jefe.

—Cullen, veo que el caso se complica—

—Sí señor, hemos explotado toda la información, es como si fuéramos en círculos—Dijo frustrada.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? —

—Necesitamos ayuda, señor—

—¿Alguna en especifico? —

—Lo que sea—Pidió desesperada.

—En vista de que tiene a los mejores agentes y oficiales, veré que es lo que tenemos al alcance—

—Gracias, señor—

* * *

><p>La frustración la estaba llevando a su límite. Casi no dormía y apenas comía, su madre lo notó y se empezó a angustiar por ella. No podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Al parecer el sueño se le había volado, debido a que solo podía pensar en su trabajo. No supo a qué horas paso, pero al final logro conciliar el sueño, pero no por mucho.<p>

* * *

><p>Sabía que algo andaba mal. El lugar lleno de patrullas, los agentes yendo y viniendo, había gente local allí, podía ver a su vecina y la familia Clearwater. La escena estaba todavía sin acordonar mientras los médicos estaban trabajando con el cuerpo. Logro abrirse paso entre toda la gente y al llegar a la escena, paró en seco. Charlie Swan lloraba frente al cuerpo.<p>

* * *

><p>Llego tarde por cinco minutos. Se había quedado dormida, de no haber sido por esa pesadilla, se abría quedado allí hasta Dios sabe qué horas. Fue hasta su oficina provisional y se preparo una taza de café.<p>

—Alice, llego algo—El agente Berns entro con unos papeles en la mano.

Tomó los papeles y los reviso atentamente. Era el expediente del nuevo agente. Se graduó con honores de criminología a los 22 años. Al salir de su servicio militar, ya contaba con un rango de sargento mayor. Su especialidad eran los casos los cuales carecían de algo. Su rango es OF-7, por lo que es el general de la división de búsqueda y victimas. Su expediente prometía ser la salvación del FBI.

—Su expediente dice mucho de él—

—¿Sabes a qué hora llega? —

—Thomas dijo que mañana antes del medio día—

Esperaba de todo corazón, que esa nueva ayuda le diera un giro a la investigación, para poder al fin cerrar el caso.

* * *

><p>Paso parte de la mañana somnolienta, tratando de no quedarse dormida sobre el escritorio. No era la primera noche que le pasaba, sabía que si no arreglaban el caso, pararía en un manicomio.<p>

Su celular timbro lo cual le hizo pegar un salto en su asiento. Carraspeo la garganta para aclarársela antes de contestar la llamada.

—Alice...tenemos algo—Dijo Sanders agitado. —Una escena fresca y tenemos cadáver—

* * *

><p>Salió corriendo de la comisaría, subió al Mercedes y condujo hasta La Push, donde el cuerpo había sido encontrado apenas una hora atrás. Tardo alrededor de 10 minutos en llegar a la escena, entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco.<p>

Sabía que algo andaba mal. El lugar lleno de patrullas y ambulancias, los agentes yendo y viniendo. Bajo del auto y trago con esfuerzo, todo era tan real como en el sueño. El agente Sanders se dirigió a ella, con unos papeles en las manos.

—Un joven encontró el cuerpo, está siendo interrogado por Davis—

—¿Acordonaron la zona? —

—A los 3 kilómetros, el equipo de Berns está investigando la zona—

La escena se encontró dentro del bosque, a unos 800 metros de la carretera. Un paramédico les dio guantes, para que no mancharan la evidencia. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella. La escena era un desorden.

—El cuerpo fue arrastrado unos 400 metros hasta aquí. Al parecer la víctima estaba inconsciente. —

El cuerpo inerte yacía sobre la tierra mojada. Alrededor de éste ramas y pedazos de árbol estaban esparcidos. Había sangre por el camino hasta la víctima. Había marcas de pisadas en la tierra, al igual que huellas de manos. La sabana que cubría a la víctima, estaba empapada de ese rojo carmesí.

Se fue acercando de a poco al cuerpo, tratando de no pisar y no mover las cosas. Un paramédico levanto la sabana del cuerpo. Por instinto, se hizo un paso hacia atrás. Se tapo la boca para no gritar, pero sin querer un sollozo se le escapo.

—La víctima fue identificada como Rosalie Bennett—

—No puede ser—Dijo un hilo de voz.

Charlie Swan veía la escena detrás de Alice. Todo el pueblo sabía quién era, la hija del presidente municipal.

No pudo más y decidió dar media vuelta. Respiro hondo, tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran a flote. Fue su mejor amiga durante la preparatoria, y ahora era su víctima. El _sheriff _Swan decidió retirarse de la escena, para no llorar.

—¿Todo bien? —Dijo Sanders.

—Fue mi mejor amiga—Contesto Alice con voz débil.

—Lo siento—

—Ya no importa, ahora tengo que encontrar a su asesino—

Se armo de agallas y junto con su equipo siguieron investigando la escena. Tenía indicios de ataques, como si un animal grande la hubiese atacado. En el cuello tenía una gran herida la cual abarcaba un dedo de longitud, la cual le causo la desangrada. En antebrazos y muslos tenia rasguños y moretones. Tal vez fue víctima de un ataque sexual o un ataque animal.

Volvieron a cubrir la manta, mientras los judiciales y peritos recogían la escena. Ella no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

* * *

><p>El funeral se festejo la mañana siguiente. El cuerpo del FBI trabajo durante toda la noche. Esa era su oportunidad de sacar más provecho al caso. Todo el pueblo estaba en la capilla, asistiendo a misa de cuerpo presente. Alice no pudo faltar, había sido su mejor amiga y era parte de su pasado. De allí se fueron al cementerio, donde las lágrimas se hicieron presentes al bajar el cuerpo.<p>

Se despidió de su familia, pues tenía que continuar con las investigaciones. Todos los agentes y oficiales sabían que era familiar de la víctima, por lo cual la tenían al tanto de nueva información. Al llegar a la comisaría el agente Davis le esperaba en la puerta.

—Alguien te busca— Dijo mientras señalaba a su oficina.

Frunció el ceño extrañada y fue a su oficina para tratar con esa persona.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —Pregunto en el marco de la puerta.

Aquel cuerpo alto se levanto de la silla y dio media vuelta.

— Soy el General Jasper Hale—

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Ahora me dedico un hora a la semana a escribir...saben aun tengo la historia como en un hilo que no logro juntar, tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza...pero al menos EMPIEZA LA BUENO! creo que ya se dieron cuenta por donde va la cosa, o no? Espero regresar la próxima semana con MAS acción y menos rollo... Verán como las cosas van a cambiar...Lean, disfruten y comenten ;D<strong>_


	4. Don't look back

Era extremadamente joven. Su piel pálida como la nieve y el pelo marrón, le quitaban años. Sus ojos café oscuro y su gran altura eran evidentes. Se lo había imaginado diferente, pensaba que sería un nerd con lentes y suéteres tejidos por su abuela. Pero era todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba.

—Alice Cullen, subdirectora del FBI—Dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Jasper Hale, general de la división de búsquedas—Dijo estrechando su mano.

Su piel era casi helada. En Forks todavía no comenzaba la temporada de frio, pero el contacto son su mano hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

—Por favor, tome asiento—

* * *

><p>Alice reabrió las investigaciones anteriores. Por casi enésima vez leyó aquellas letras, analizando a fondo toda la información que se pudiera.<p>

—Veo que las cosas son difíciles—

—Nuestros cuerpos de investigación aun se encuentran recaudando información de nuestro último asesinato—

—¿Perdón? —Pegunto algo confuso.

—Ayer encontramos una escena fresca—

—Quiero verla—Exigió.

* * *

><p>El agente Sanders y Berns, platicaban con el general Hale. Alice no podía hacer nada por el momento, necesitaba que el nuevo agente estuviera al tanto de los acometimientos. Necesitaba darle una copia del informe que ella poseía para que el mismo sacara sus conclusiones y analizara más a fondo todas las pistas. Busco en su portafolio, en el escritorio, el auto, pero no lograba hallar aquel informe. Ella tenía una copia en casa por lo cual se tuvo que retirar para ir por ella.<p>

Al llegar a casa fue directo a su cuarto, sabía que la última copia actualizada la tenía sobre su escritorio. Tomo el sobre con la información y lo guardo en su bolsa. Bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, sobre la mesa se encontraba el periódico, en primera plana el funeral de Rosalie. Empezó a leer el informe, el cual explicaba los sucesos tal y como ella misma le había dicho a Charlie que le dijese a la prensa. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención de la noticia.

_[La historia se repite una vez más. Hace alrededor de 50 años, el pueblo de Forks vivió una escena igual que esta. La pequeña Ashley Weber_—hija del gobernador John Weber—_ de tan solo 13 años, tuvo una muerte misteriosa a las orillas de Forks. Sabemos que no es la primera vez que nos vemos amenazados con este tipo de asesinatos. Este pueblo está acostumbrado a sufrir dramáticas pérdidas, como el joven Emmett Pierce, del cual no se ha encontrado el cuerpo después de casi 6 años de su muerte. Al parecer Forks es un nido de tragedias.]_

Su cerebro no lograba procesar la información. No era la primera vez que Forks se veía sucumbido en una serie de asesinatos. Continuaba en shock al recordar la muerte de su ex-novio de la secundaria. Entonces su cerebro empezó a procesar la información demasiado rápido. Había todo un misterio detrás de eso. Había un asesino detrás de todo esto y anda suelto por allí. Su cuerpo se estremeció bajo un escalofrió.

* * *

><p>Fue hasta la biblioteca. Sabía que allí era el único lugar donde podía encontrar periódicos antiguos. Pidió ayuda a la encargada, la cual era una viejita. Le dijo que la hemeroteca digital* podía encontrar periódicos antiguos, quizás desde la guerra de independencia.<p>

Metió en la computadora el año que necesitaba y una palabra de referencia. Al instante salió un periódico el cual en primera plana tenía como imagen la escena donde Ashley fue asesinada. Leyó toda la nota informativa. Fue encontrada muerte 76 horas después de que sus padres dieron aviso a las autoridades. Los policías y forenses de aquel tiempo dijeron que la niña había muerto por un ataque de animales, lobos para ser más específicos. La escena se veía, prácticamente igual que la de Rosalie.

Continuo leyendo noticias antes de aquel asesinato y entonces se le helo la sangre. Hubo una serie de muertos y desaparecidos entre 1948-1960. Algunos cuerpos eran concentrados mutilados, desangrados o incluso medio comidos. Todos usaban el mismo modus operandi. Hematomas en el cuello, rasguños en cara y miembros, desangrados. Algo andaba mal.

* * *

><p>—¡Quiero ver los archivos, ahora! —Pidió exaltada.<p>

Desde que leyó aquellas noticias su pulso se acelero y la adrenalina la traía por los cielos. Estaba alterada y necesitaba calmar aquella enjundia.

—El único que puede tener acceso a ellos es Charlie Swan—

—¡¿TIENES IDEA CON QUIEN HABLAS?—

—Alice, es mejor que te tranquilices—Dijo Sanders tomándola por el brazo.

—SERA MEJOR QUE LEAS ESTO—Dijo extendiéndole una impresión de cada periódico.

Sanders se pudo pálido al instante. Miro a Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos, llenos de miedo y preguntas.

—¿De dónde sacaste esta información? —Pregunto con miedo.

—La biblioteca tiene registros de más de 100 años guardados—

—Necesitamos los informes policiacos—

—Es una orden, le exijo que me muestre sus archivos, es información de seguridad nacional—

* * *

><p>La voz se corrió por toda la comisaría. El equipo se empezó a mover en la información. Buscaban cualquier cosa, datos, evidencia, cualquier información que coincidiera. La investigación había dado un giro de 180 grados.<p>

—Necesitamos un testigo de aquellos tiempos—Pidió Davis releyendo la información.

—Billy Black—Dijo el _sheriff._

—Espera...el no es tan viejo como para haber vivido en aquellos años—Dijo Alice sorprendida.

—El no, pero su padre le dejo su diario. Quizás podamos investigar algo—

* * *

><p>Billy Black, era un experto en historia de Forks. Vive en La Push junto con su hijo, Jacob Black. Ambos trabajaban como cazadores y tienen un taller mecánico. Billy era el mejor amigo de Charlie, eran como hermanos. Quedo paralitico hacía 12 años, cuando sufrió un accidente automovilístico.<p>

—Yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada de aquella época, con lo único que les puedo ayudar es el diario de mi padre—

—¿No es usted un experto de Forks? —

—Lo soy, pero esas masacres no se hicieron públicas, por lo que no tengo registro, ni información sobre ellas—

—Le agradecemos su ayuda, tenga por seguro que el diario de su padre no será dañado—

—Alice...ten mucho cuidado, han vuelto—

—¿A que se refiere? —

—Aquellos asesinos, han vuelto—

* * *

><p>Todos los agentes seguían en busca de más información. Aquel diario relataba los sucesos vividos por Jared Black. Contaba con detalle los asesinatos, casi como si el mismo hubiese sido el asesino.<p>

—Tenemos que hablar—Dijo el general Hale con voz ruda.

Alice se cruzo de brazos y miro a Jasper a los ojos para ponerle atención.

—Estamos hablando de sucesos de más de 50 años, es ilógico—

—No lo es... son asesinatos que tienen las mismas características que nuestros casos—

—¿Qué te asegura que sea el mismo asesino? —

—No tenemos pruebas, es por eso que estamos investigando con la escasa información que tenemos—Dijo Alice tratando de no perder la cabeza.

—No tienes idea de que lo está ocurriendo allá afuera—

—¿Acaso tu si? —Pregunto sarcásticamente.

—Esa información puede estar manipulada—

—Esa información nos puede llevar al asesino, o incluso a cerrar esos casos que aun siguen abiertos—

—Alice, piénsalo un segundo... —

—No hay nada que pensar. Estamos ciegos, sin información, caminando en círculos! —Dijo ya desesperada.

—Escucha...dame 3 días y yo mismo te daré respuestas—

—¿Respuestas a qué? —Dijo confusa.

—A tus casos, te diré todo lo que necesitas saber—

El ambiente permaneció en un silencio incomodo y tenso.

—Si para entonces no tienes nada...serás descartado del equipo—

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! bueno estoy OFICIALMENTE DE VACACIONES...me he puesto a darle duro al fic y me han salido muchas ideas...locas pero geniales...no pregunten como hice este capitulo...solo lean y disfrútenlo...tal vez estén un poco confusos todavía, pero no se preocupen que verán como pronto...MUY PRONTO las cosas van a ser mas claras...lean disfruten y lo mas importante...COMENTEN! See u soon ;D<em>**

**_*Hemeroteca digital: proporcionar acceso público a la colección digital de prensa histórica que alberga una Biblioteca, con una colección compuesta por títulos de prensa y como objetivo la consulta y difusión pública a través de Internet. _**


	5. The Truth

_Día 1_

—_Esto_ no es un animal—Dijo segura de sus palabras.

—¿Perdón? —Pregunto Berns alterado.

—Las pistas no coinciden—

—¿A qué te refieres? Hemos revisado y recolectado con extremo cuidado cada pista—Dijo Sanders sintiéndose ofendido.

—No es eso...—Soltó un corto suspiro—Las marcas encontradas en los cuellos de las víctimas, no coinciden con ninguna mandíbula de cualquier animal. Estuve investigando y encontré que cualquier animal carnívoro, al tomar a su presa entre sus dientes, la desgarra o bien la mutila. Arrancan la piel a pedazos—Explicó rápidamente— No los deja a medio morir desangradas—

—¿Entonces...cuál es tu teoría? —La voz de Jasper resonó.

—Sigo en eso—

* * *

><p>Hacia todo lo posible para tratar de encontrar más información. Algo le decía que estaba yendo por el camino correcto. Sabía que detrás de toda esta investigación había algo escondido, como si una pieza fuera variable en cada caso y eso hiciera que todo diera un giro de 180 grados. Estaba tan concentrada que no noto a los agentes que había dentro de la oficina.<p>

—¿Si? —Pregunto sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

—Tenemos un caso nuevo—

* * *

><p>Trataba de pensar con claridad. Era el segundo asesinato que presenciaba en menos de una semana. Ella no podía hacer nada hasta tener toda la información en sus manos. Las cosas parecían ponerse calientes, pero en cuanto a pistas y testigos el caso estaba helado.<p>

Después de 3 horas, el informe completo se encontraba sobre su escritorio. Le dio una pasada rápida antes de hacer las preguntas.

—¿Sabemos algo de la victima? —Pregunto Jasper a nadie en particular.

—Tenía una enfermedad llamada Hemofilia, no pueden coagular la sangre—

—Por lo menos su muerte fue más rápida que las otras—Dijo Alice en forma de consuelo.

—Pero...si vemos el informe forense, al parecer no puedo desangrarse—

—Su sangre fue "absorbida" por algo, ya que no presenta signos de hemorragias o hematomas—Concluyó el informe Berns.

* * *

><p><em><span>Día 2<span>_

Aun seguían trabajando en el caso del día anterior. Trataba de buscar más allá de lo que todos podían ver. Necesitaban encontrar algo que ligara a todas las víctimas, algo que no fuera la misma muerte. Cualquier asesino tenía su perfil, todas sus víctimas tendrían algo en común. Quizás el mismo perfume, el color de pelo, trabajo, dinero...Si lograba encontrar ese _algo_, podrían interceptar al asesino.

Unos golpes en la puerta, le hicieron sacar de sus pensamientos.

—¿Se puede? —

—Eso no se pregunta, claro—Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Su cuñada, Bella Cullen, se acerco hasta ella y la saludo con un breve abrazo. Después ambas tomaron asiento, mientras tomaban un café caliente.

—Qué extraño tenerte por acá...—

—Solo quería ver como estas, tú sabes por lo de mi padre—

—¿Cómo sigue? —Preguntó Alice preocupada.

—Tu padre le dio un tratamiento, parecer recuperarse después de la anemia—

—Se preocupa mucho por el trabajo, dile que todo está en mis manos—

Un carraspeo le hizo mirar hacia la puerta. Bella trato de mirar sobre su hombro, pero no logro ver nada.

—¿Interrumpo? —Pregunto Hale algo apenado.

—¿Qué es?—Dijo una fría Alice.

—Hemos encontrado lo que nos has pedido—Entro del todo a la oficina—Podrá sonar loco, pero es lo único que liga a las víctimas—Dijo mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio.

—¡¿El tipo de sangre? —

Todo permaneció en silencio. Su cerebro necesitaba de procesar todo más lento. Si, era una elocuente conclusión.

—Sera mejor que me valla—Dijo Bella parándose de la silla—No quiero interferir en tu trabajo—

—Disculpa, no hay problema—

—Edward quiere que vengas a cenar—

—Estaré allí a las 7—Dijo guiñándole el ojo a su cuñada.

Permaneció en silencio hasta que escucho la marcha del Volvo y escucho como se alejaba a lo lejos.

—Hemos enviado lo poco de sangre que tenemos a los laboratorios—

—¿Cómo supieron que era la sangre? —

—Berns se puso a investigar acerca de la vida de las víctimas. Trabajo, familia, amistades. Sanders en cambio se puso a investigar genética y se sorprendió al ver que el tipo de sangre coincidía en todos—Explicó señalando los papeles.

* * *

><p>Termino el turno antes de lo normal. Recogió todos los informes y los metió en su carpeta. Fue a casa para cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse un poco. Al salir de casa, paro en la pastelería y compro un pastel de chocolate, tal y como le gustan a su hermano.<p>

Llego a casa de Bella. El Volvo y Mercedes estaban estacionados fuera de la casa. Toda la familia estaba reunida allí.

* * *

><p>Pasaron una gran velada. Le hacía falta salir de la rutina y respirar un poco de aire fresco para despejar su mente. Estaba ayudando a Bella a recoger la misa, llevando los platos al fregador. Charlie Swan la intercepto en la cocina.<p>

—¿Cómo van las cosas Alice? —Preguntó interesado.

—Tuvimos una escena ayer, seguimos trabajando en ello—

A lo lejos, un grito resonó por todo el bosque. Un grito desgarrador, de miedo y desesperación. Un grito espeluznante. Los lobos aullaron, los pájaros cantaron, los venados corrieron. El grito no se detenía.

—¡NADIE SALGA DE LA CASA! —Ordeno el _sheriff_ a gritos.

Charlie le dio un arma reglamentaria a Alice. Ambos se prepararon con linternas y salieron por la puerta trasera. Había mucho ruido y movimiento por todo el bosque. Los arboles se meneaban ferozmente a causa del aire. Se escuchaba como todos los animales corrían por sin ningún lado. Sin tener rumbo por el cual ir, empezaron a caminar en línea recta. Alice iluminaba el suelo y Charlie la nada enfrente de ellos.

—Charlie...mira—Dijo señalando la luz al suelo.

La tierra estaba húmeda. Huellas de pisadas eran notables por todo el lugar. Sangre, un camino de sangre hasta la víctima.

* * *

><p>Los equipos de seguridad no tardaron en llegar. Acordonaron el lugar a un radio de 5 km. Eso fue la escena más viva que tenían. Lo más cerca que estuvieron del asesino. Estaba asustada, la piel la tenia de gallina y los escalofríos no la dejaban en paz.<p>

—Tengo que decir que tenemos mucho con que trabajar—Dijo Berns satisfecho por la escena.

—Aprovechen todos los recursos, nos estamos acercando cada vez mas—

* * *

><p><em><span>Día 3<span>_

Había pasado mala noche. Sabía que los equipos trabajarían toda la noche, pero no podía superar lo que había pasado. Al escuchar aquel grito su cuerpo se paralizo, y sintió mucho miedo. Estaba consciente que la seguridad de su familia estaba en sus manos.

Nada más llegar a la comisaría, los medios de comunicación la invadieron, haciéndole imposible llegar a la puerta. Cámaras de video y fotógrafas era todo lo que veía. Micrófonos la rodeaban mientras millones de preguntas la bombardeaban. El general Hale apareció de la nada. La tomo de la cintura y la condujo entre aquel rio de gente hasta entrar a la comisaría.

—¡¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto Alice enojada.

—Aquel grito se escucho por todo el pueblo, la noticia no se ha hecho esperar—Dijo Davis acomodando unos papeles.

—¿Han encontrado algo nuevo? —

—Tenemos más sangre, no es la de la víctima, por lo que es probable que sea del asesino—

—En este momento se encuentran analizándola—Dijo Sanders dándole unos análisis.

—Alice—Hablo Jasper—Hemos encontrado esto a 10 metros de la escena—Le extendió una foto.

Tomo la foto entre sus manos y se sorprendió. Sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro, soltó un gemido ahogado y manos temblaron, por un momento pensó que la foto se le caería de las manos.

La tierra estaba removida. Habia ramas por todos lados al igual que marcas de zapatos. Había una marca pintada en la tierra, estaba hecha con sangre seca. Un ojo grande y redondo la miraba fijamente

—Sabe que lo buscamos—

* * *

><p>El resto de la mañana pasó sin percances. Continuaba trabajando en los 2 nuevos casos de los cuales podría sacar mucha información. Mandaron muestras de sangre y como era de esperarse, coincidió con la sangre de las otras víctimas. El teléfono sobre su escritorio sonó un par de veces, respiro hondo antes de contestar.<p>

—Alice Cullen—

Una respiración agitada se escucho del otro lado, luego un sollozo que le nombraba débilmente.

—¿Quién habla? —Pregunto entrando en angustia.

—Emily Pierce—

Sintió que la sangre se le helo y se le fue hasta los tobillos. Trago con esfuerzo para no gritar y cerró los ojos unos momentos para no llorar.

—Han pasado tantos años—Dijo la madre de su último novio.

No sabía que responder. Sentía que la familia Pierce la odiaba con todas sus entrañas, pero estaba equivocada. No sabía si pedir disculpas o continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Alice... —La voz se le quebró—Me ha dicho...donde está su cuerpo—Finalmente el llanto la venció.

—¡¿QUIEN LE DIJO? —Preguntó horrorizada.

—Su asesino—

—¿Dónde le dijo que se encontraba? —Pregunto mientras hacía señas para que grabaran la conversación.

—Dijo que tu lo sabias... —

Aquello la dejo impactada. Sintió una mala corazonada y un miedo impotente la envolvió completamente.

—Dijo...que está exactamente donde tú piensas—

* * *

><p>Necesitaba ir sola. Salió de la comisaria sin dar explicaciones a nadie de a dónde iba. Subió al auto y condujo hasta la carretera. Sabia muy poco sobre la muerte de Emmett, pero aquel asesino parecía saber todo de ella. Había soñado muchas veces con aquel lugar.<p>

Era un barranco profundo, a la orilla del mar. Emmett le sonreía y le extendía su mano, ella cerraba los ojos para sentir el aire en su cara. Al abrirlos no había nadie y en cambio, una mancha de sangre se encontraba en el asfalto.

Se aferro al volante y condujo hasta aquel lugar. Jamás había ido por allí, pero se podía dar una idea de la localización. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, frente a sus ojos, aquel paisaje resultaba perturbador. Estaciono su auto del lado derecho de la carretera, frente a aquel barranco. Se bajo del auto y camino hacia el barranco, fijándose que ningún carro viniera.

Con miedo se paró a casi un metro del vacío. Miro alrededor, para poder imaginarse donde se podría encontrar un cuerpo. Entonces miro hacia abajo, como las olas del mar golpeaban fuertemente bajo sus pies. Sintió un vértigo y se mareo, sabía que su vida dependía de un hilo para no caer.

Unas manos le sujetaron fuertemente por el brazo y la hicieron retroceder unos pasos. No pudo contener el equilibrio y se tuvo que sentar en el asfalto. Tenía la respiración agitada al igual que el pulso.

—¿Qué planeabas hacer? —Preguntó una voz con cierta irritación.

Levanto la mirada hasta aquella voz. Al principio no pudo enfocar, pero después ante sus ojos Jasper Hale la miraba con cierto enojo.

—Yo...no.. —Las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

—Tenemos que irnos y rápido—Ordenó extendiéndole su mano.

—Algo paso, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Alice con cierto desasosiego.

—Sera mejor irnos, AHORA—

* * *

><p>Sentía que las piernas le fallaban. Tenía la adrenalina por los cielos y estaba completamente horrorizada. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sentía que el alma le colgaba de un hilo.<p>

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron a la par. Entro a paso rápido, con Jasper y todo el equipo pisándole los talones. Busco desesperadamente a su padre con los ojos, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Empezó a entrar en angustia y sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—ALICE! —

Se giro rápidamente. Su padre corría por el pasillo, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de temor.

—Papa! —Corrió hasta él y se fundieron en un recio abrazo.

—Tranquila Alice, todo está bien—Dijo acariciando su espalda.

—¿Co...Como esta? —Pregunto con voz frágil.

—Tiene un pequeño traumatismo y una contusión. Edward esta con ella—Anuncio para su alivio.

—Yo...lo siento, los he puesto en peligro—Comento un poco más calmada.

—Fue solo un accidente—Aclaro su padre.

—No, papa—Dijo poniéndose seria—Bella tuvo suerte, iban a por ella—

* * *

><p>Eran poco antes de la media noche, cuando regreso a la comisaria. Tenía que leer el informe sobre aquel "accidente automovilístico" que había sufrido su cuñada. Sobre el escritorio se encontraba el reporte sobre los hechos, con las declaraciones de Bella y los testigos.<p>

Todo indicaba que había una persona en el piso a media carretera. Un carro tapaba el paso en la carretera del carril de venida. El conductor había llamado a una ambulancia y había avisado a la central de policías. Bella por precaución bajo de velocidad y se detuvo para también obstruir el carril de venida. Al acercarse a aquel cuerpo, este se levanto de un salto, siseando algo y poniéndose a la defensiva. Se lanzo contra el otro conductor y este empezó a gritar. Asustada regreso a la camioneta y se puso en marcha.

Aquella persona le salto sobre el cofre impidiéndole ver hacia donde iba. De acuerdo con la versión de Bella, tenía las manos y la boca llena de sangre. Asustada acelero el Volvo, sin poder ver hacia donde se dirigía. Movió el volante de un lado a otro, para tratar de quitarse al tipo de la camioneta. Se estrello contra el muro de contención.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Davis con cierto pavor en la voz.

—Llama al General Hale y dile que venga, es urgente—Dijo apática.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después, el General Hale estaba sentado frente a ella. Se veía tan fresco y despreocupado, cosa que le irrito a Alice.<p>

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es _eso_ que anda allá afuera? —Le interrogo tratando de no perder la cabeza.

Un silencio cruzo la sala. Nadie dijo nada por alrededor de 2 minutos.

—Lo UNICO que pido...son respuestas—

—Cullen... —Empezó Jasper.

Alice levanto la mano, para pedirle que callara. Aun no terminaba de hablar.

—_Esto_ no es un animal, pero tampoco un humano—

Respiro profundo y cerro las manos en puños.

—Esa cosa, ha matado a mi amiga y trato de herir a mi familia—Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas—Si tú tienes esas respuestas será mejor que me las des—Le amenazó.

Jasper se paró de su asiento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba detrás de Alice. Le sintió temblar y vibrar. Puso sus labios sobre el oído izquierdo de Alice.

—¿Realmente lo quieres saber? —

—Solo dilo—

—¿Estas preparada para _eso_? —

—Son las 12:02, ya han pasado 3 días y me prometiste respuestas—Trago con esfuerzo—¿Qué es _eso_? —

—Vampiro...—

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mundo! Ahora todo tiene sentido, ¿no? Bien ese es el rumbo que va a tener el fic, espero les guste, ya que tengo muchas cosas preparadas para un futuro...Me tarde 2 días es hacer el cap que por cierto ES MAS LARGO HASTA AHORA ;D me siento orgullosa. Lean, Disfruten y comenten...lo mas importante, no tengo muchos reviews :( Espero verlos pronto...comenten!<em>**


	6. My History

Abrió la puerta del despacho de su padre, con cierto enojo. La casa se encontraba sola, ya que todos estaban en el hospital con su cuñada. Sobre el escritorio de roble, dejo su carpeta al igual que su bolsa, corrió las cortinas y se sentó en el sillón de piel que se encontraba a lado del escritorio.

—Sé que es difícil de asimilar—Dijo Jasper aun en el marco de la puerta.

Alice levantó la mano, para pedir que callara. Su cerebro aun seguía tratando de digerir la noticia. Vampiros...eran leyendas viejas con las que sus antepasados habían crecido atemorizados.

—Sabes donde esta, llévame hasta él—Pidió Alice con voz dura.

—No puedo—

—Tu haz resuelto el caso nadamas llegar aquí, tienes todas las pistas y sabes el lugar exacto de este asesino, te pido que nos lleves hasta él—

—No es tan fácil, hay muchas cosas involucradas. Hay gente humana y hombres lobo en este lio—

—¿Hombres lobo? —Pregunto Alice sarcástica.

—Sí...tus amigos de La Push—Dijo entre dientes.

—No te estoy pidiendo que resuelvas el caso, sólo te pido el paradero del asesino— Dijo de nueva cuenta.

—Él sabe que estoy aquí y también sabe sobre ti. Se ha vuelto loco, se quiere deshacer de nosotros, es por eso que hirió a tu familia—

Alice dio un suspiro dándose por vencida. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil sacarle la información que quería a un vampiro. Necesitaba saber más sobre esas criaturas para poder tratarlas como tal.

—Cuéntame tu historia—Dijo Alice dándose por vencida.

—Antes que nada, no somos nada como ustedes piensan—

* * *

><p>Jasper Hale Whitlock nació en Inglaterra a finales del siglo XVI. El linaje por parte de su padre, tiene descendencia real. Su madre le enseño a ser humilde y su padre a ser leal. Hizo el servicio militar a los 18 siendo el general más joven del ejercito, también se graduó con honores de la escuela.<p>

La realeza organizo un baile en honor al nuevo rey en el trono. Los Vulturi son la realeza italiana y fueron los invitados estrella de la noche. Aro, Marco y Cayo se acercaron a él para tener una breve charla.

—Tu sangre vale mucho—Le comentó Aro al estar a solas con él.

—No veo el por qué...mi sangre no tiene el mismo valor que la de mi primo—Dijo Jasper extrañado.

—No lo entiendes—Hablo Cayo—Puedes ser de gran ayuda—

—Aro, tú sabes todo lo que podemos hacer con él—Dijo Marco.

—Disculpen—Interrumpió Jasper—Me retiro...compermiso—Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Los Vulturi son los vampiros originales. Nacieron siendo vampiros y a partir de ellos se descienden el resto de los vampiros. Jasper proviene del linaje original, por lo cual posee dones. Se vio obligado a pasar el primer siglo con ellos, aprendiendo todo sobre su raza. Tiempo después encontró otra forma de alimentarse y sabía que podía convivir en un mismo entorno con los humanos.

Los hombres lobo nacieron a la par que los vampiros. Cuando los vampiros se empezaron a mezclar entre la gente, los primeros genes aparecieron. Una rivalidad nació naturalmente entre ambas razas, durante siglos se enfrontaron en peleas, entonces Aro condenó mutuamente a ambas razas.

Un antiguo hechizo hecho por una bruja, es la condena para todos. Por su lado, los vampiros no descendientes del linaje de los originales, no podían salir al sol, serian consumidos y quemados por el mismo. Mientras que los hombres lobo, sufrirían durante la luna llena imparables dolores hasta el amanecer y con una sola mordida matarían a cualquier vampiro. Esa maldición no puede romperse y seria eternamente hasta que alguna de las dos razas se extinguiera sin dejar ningún descendiente vivo.

* * *

><p>Seguía aturdida después de aquella historia. No podía creer que todas esas leyendas fueran reales y que estuvieran pasando a la vuelta de la esquina.<p>

—¿Estás diciendo...que una cosa como _esa_...está allá afuera? —Pregunto Alice con cierto miedo.

—No solo eso—Dijo Jasper para desilusión de Alice—Viene tras de nosotros—

Sus pupilas se dilataron y sintió un frio escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Tenía miedo, había hecho daño a su familia y sabia que cada vez se acercaba a ella. Trago con esfuerzo y empezó a hacer las preguntas.

—¿Cómo lo matamos? —

—Nada de agua bendita ni ajos. Una estaca al corazón y arrancarle la cabeza—Explico Jasper.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hace aquí? —

—Sangre. Tu familia tiene una gran carga de sangre. Podría decirse que tu sangre es de las más puras—

Aquello le sorprendió. Entonces supo y entendió todo. El hecho de que todas las victimas fueran de la misma sangre, quería decir que tenían un tipo de "gen" en cual coincidía en todas las sangres del mismo tipo. De esta forma su alimento era siempre el mismo.

—¿Cuál es tu don? —

—Puedo sentir las emociones de la gente y cambiar el ambiente emocional—

Se sobo la frente y las sienes. Ahora que lo decía, se sentía más tranquila y el miedo se había ido casi por completo. Un aura de tranquilidad flotaba en el despacho.

—¿Aparte de tu don, posees algún otro "superpoder"? —Pregunto intrigada.

—Todos los vampiros, sin importar su don o linaje poseemos dones estándares. Tienes un oído tan fino que podemos oír hasta a 1km de distancia. De igual forma tenemos una fuerza sobrenatural y podemos correr a altas velocidades sin ser vistos—

—¿Tienen alguna debilidad? —

—Nada—Dijo para desilusión de Alice.

Jasper sabía que estaba llena de preguntas y muchas de ellas tenían respuestas. Guardo silencio un momento, sabía que en su mente estaba elaborando su nueva pregunta. Entonces escuchó el motor de un carro. Unos pasos se acercaban al porche de la casa y una llave se insertó en la cerradura.

—Alguien viene—Dijo Jasper en alerta.

Alice se dirigió hasta la puerta del despacho. Jasper le indico que se alejara y que no hiciera ningún ruido.

—¿Alice? —

La voz de Edward resonó por toda la casa. Entonces pudo soltar un suspiro tranquila. Sintió como el pulso se disminuyo y alivio le recorrió el cuerpo.

—En el despacho—Le dijo en voz alta.

Sus pasos sonaban fuerte contra la duela. En menos de un minuto Edward se encontraba en la puerta del despacho, mirando de arriba abajo a Jasper.

—¿Y _él_ es? —

—General Jasper Hale—Dijo él mismo extendiéndole la mano al hermano mayor de Alice.

—Edward Cullen—Dijo apretando su mano.

—¿Cómo va todo? —Pregunto Alice.

—Aun tienen a Bella en observación. Mamá se quedo con ella, tomaré una ducha y me regresaré por el resto de la noche. ¿Sigues trabajando? —

—No—Contesto Jasper por ella—Me retiró, mañana podemos seguir con esto. Compermiso—

Alice acompañó a Jasper hasta la entrada principal. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sin saber cómo despedirse o como dar fin a la conversación.

—Yo... —Empezó Alice.

—Buenas noches—Dijo Jasper como despedida. Un segundo después su cuerpo se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque.

* * *

><p>El celular marcaba 3:12. Abrió los ojos de golpe, tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente. Había tenido una pesadilla. Se llevo una mano al pecho, para tratar de tranquilizarse. Su pecho subía y bajaba casi el doble de rápido que lo normal. Una vez más tranquila se sentó en la cama. Dio un suspiro y tomo del vaso de agua sobre le mesa de noche.<p>

El vaso se le cayó de las manos quebrándose en mil pedazos. Soltó un grito agudo y se paralizo por completo. Se aferro a las cobijas, _algo_ estaba en su cuarto, escondido entre las sombras. Podía sentirlo y casi olerlo. Ese _alguien_ le había visto y estaba consciente que no tenía escapatoria.

—Soy yo—

De entre la oscuridad una figura alta se asomó. Era Jasper.

—¿QUE DIABLOS HACES EN MI CUARTO? —Preguntó a gritos y enojada.

—Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que él está allá afuera. Trato de proteger a tu familia—

—Al menos debiste de haberlo dicho y no irrumpir a mitad de la noche a mi casa y meterte a mi cuarto—Dijo aun alterada.

Hubo un silencio pesado en el cuarto. Alice esperaba que su madre no hubiera escuchado nada. Espero un par de minutos y comprobó que su madre estaba profundamente dormida.

—Será mejor que duermas—Le pidió Jasper amablemente.

—¿A caso tu no duermes? —

—Tengo toda una eternidad para vivir. No duermo más de dos horas—

Alice soltó un corto bostezo. Se tapo con las sabanas y puso su cabeza sobre la almohada—

—Descansa...yo estaré aquí, cuidándote—

* * *

><p><strong><em>Explico rápido. Estos vampiros son una combinación de Vampire Diaries y Twilight. En los siguientes capítulos les seguiré platicando sobre estos vampiros y la vida de Jasper. Ahora toda la verdad se sabe...¿que piensan sobre el rumbo de la historia? Bueno ya la cosa se pone interesante. Lean, disfruten y comenten. Dejen sus reviews. <em>**


	7. Closer

Se levanto temprano y manejo hasta La Push. Tenía muchas preguntas en su mente y sabia quienes podían tener posibles respuestas. Aquella mañana al despertarse, se fijo que los pedazos del vaso roto no estaban, ni siquiera Jasper estaba, era como si todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sólo fuera un sueño.

El _sheriff _ tenía una buena relación con Billy Black, con quien anteriormente había tenido contacto. Él les habia prestado el diario de su padre para una investigación. En el asiento del copiloto llevaba aquel diario, dispuesta a entregárselo y no irse de allí sin respuestas.

Estacionó el auto frente a la casa de los Black. Tomo el diario y fue hasta la puerta donde tocó un par de veces. Segundos después, Jacob le abría la puerta y le hacía pasar a la sala, en lo que le hablaba a su padre.

—No esperaba tu visita tan pronto—Dijo Bill entrando a la cocina.

—Hemos avanzado mucho en la investigación—Explicó ella.

—¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tu visita? —Preguntó el mayor con cierta incomodidad.

—Vengo a entregar aquello que nos presto—Dijo Alice extendiéndole el diario.

Billy lo tomo en sus manos y miro extrañado a Alice. Sabía que había algo mas, sus ojos brillaban con cierta intriga y miedo.

—¿Algo más? —

Alice se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía cómo darse a explicar. Puso en orden sus pensamientos y después soltó la pregunta.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijeron? —Pregunto Alice algo ofendida.

—No nos hubieras creído, ¿o sí? —Hubo un silencio pesado—Además, creo que tu amigo ya te explico todo.

—Hay cosas que sigo sin comprender...¿Cómo es que no hay asesinatos aquí, en su territorio? —

—Alice...Los vulturi hicieron una tregua con mis antepasados. Hay un trato en el cual, ellos no podrán acercarse a nuestros territorios ni sus fronteras. Si ese trato no se respeta...ellos mueren—

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hizo al regresar a la comisaría, fue una junta. Ahora que sabía todo lo que se escondía allá afuera, necesitaba una nueva táctica.<p>

—Necesito que localicen los lugares en los cuales las víctimas fueron encontradas y marquen un perímetro en el cual esos lugares queden cercados. Quiero vigilancia a los alrededores del bosque y la playa—

Todos los equipos se empezaron a movilizar, haciendo caso a las ordenes de Alice.

—¿Estas loca? —Pregunto Jasper una vez solos.

—Si tú no me dices dónde está, yo iré tras él—

—¿Qué harás cuando lo encuentres?...¿Arrestarlo por asesinato en tercer grado? —Dijo sarcástico.

—¿Por qué no? —

—No tienes ni una sola pista que te vincule con él. Lo único que tienes es a mí y no planeo pararme ante una corte y decir que soy un vampiro—

Aquellos comentarios habían hecho que Alice perdiera la cabeza. Sabía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura y le diría de cosas. En el fondo, ella sabía que era verdad. No tenía nada, ni una sola pisca de información que estuviera a su favor. Además...los vampiros eran demasiado locos para ese pequeño pueblo.

Se dio por vencida y soltó un suspiro largo. Sabía que lo podía agarrar, casi hasta tocar al asesino que había conmocionado a Forks. No lo podían procesar y por tanto no iría a la cárcel.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Pregunto Alice ya sin esperanza.

—Deja que venga a ti—

—¿Insinúas que me convierta en su próxima carnada? —Dijo alterada.

—Si lo quiere atrapar...si—

* * *

><p>Se notaba que tenía más de 100 años de vida. Hasta ella misma se había creído la historia. Jasper logró convencer a todo el equipo. Le tendrían una trampa en el bosque, el plan era simple. Alice saldría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para esparcir su olor por todo el lugar. Al ponerse el sol, se adentraría en el bosque. Marcas en los arboles, serian su guía para llegar a un espacio amplio en la mitad del bosque. Esperarían a que el asesino apareciera y después ellos saldrían de entre la oscuridad para atraparlo.<p>

Nadie había sospechado nada, a todos les parecía algo precipitado y fuera de lo común aquel plan, pero escucharon con atención lo que harían. La vida de Alice dependía de Jasper, si algo salía mal, no solo ella moriría, sino cualquiera. Todos salieron a preparar las cosas para mañana, dejando Alice con Jasper en la oficina.

—Créeme...funcionara—Dijo Jasper.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —

—Ningún vampiro...se puede resistir a tu sangre—

Aquel comentario puso en alerta a la pelinegra. Ciertamente tenía poco de conocer a Jasper, pero sabía que él jamás haría ese tipo de comentarios, sabiendo lo que era él. Alice miró a Jasper, en busca de alguna disculpa, pero lo que encontró le asusto aún más.

Unos ojos oscuros, casi negros le miraban. Una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, dejando entrever unos colmillos puntiagudos. _"Algo anda mal"_ se dijo para ella misma. Trago con esfuerzo sin dejar de mirarlo. Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y debajo de sus ojos se dibujaron arrugas, sabía que eran sus venas dilatadas y tenía que salir de allí antes de que la atacara.

Corrió hacía la puerta, pero una mano le agarro el brazo con tanta fuerza que le dio media vuelta. Jasper estaba frente a ella y la empujaba, haciendo que ella diera pasos hacia atrás. Tenía mucho pánico, las manos le temblaban. La pared le paró en seco y sabía que estaba acorralada. Las manos del vampiro tomaron los hombros de Alice y los pegaron a la pared sin soltarlos. Aquel agarre se empezaba a hacer más fuerte.

—Jasper...Jasper... —Dijo Alice con voz apenas audible—Tú...no eres así—

Al siguiente parpadeo los ojos de Jasper fueron los mismos. Unos ojos café le miraban con miedo. La sonrisa se había borrado de su boca y ahora era solo eran una línea. Aquella mirada y esas arrugas se habían esfumado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Una fina capa de sudor cubría la frente de Jasper y noto que tenía el ceño fruncido. El agarre en sus hombros desapareció y Jasper dio un par de pasos para atrás, alejándose de ella.

—Yo... —Empezó Jasper—Yo...lo siento—Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado.

Alice permaneció pegada a la pared, con miedo a acercase a él.

—Esta semana no he cazado...me dejé llevar por mi instinto—

—¿Esa es tu apariencia en realidad? —

—Si—

Entonces Alice dio un paso para adelante mientras que Jasper dio tres para atrás. Él también se quería alejar de ella...estuvo a punto de comérsela.

—No pasa nada...confió en ti—

* * *

><p>Había llegado a casa alrededor de las 8 de la noche. Sus padres habían salido a hacer las compras al supermercado. Cenó un cereal y después subió a su cuarto, dispuesta a tomarse un baño. De su armario sacó su pijama y entonces supo que estaba allí, no había necesidad para que se asustara.<p>

—Lo siento...de nuevo—

—¿Has ido a casar? —Le pregunto Alice sentándose en la cama.

—Si...Te aseguro que no se repetirá—

Hubo un corto silencio. Él estaba apenado, Alice había visto su "lado oscuro", la ataco y casi la hiere. Ella estaba serena, su cuerpo estaba en alerta, pero sabía que no tenía que temerle.

—¿Qué pasa, si algo sale mal? —Pregunto Alice interesada.

—Cualquiera puede morir. Si alguno sale herido, tendré que darle de mi sangre—

—¿Tu sangre? —Dijo asqueada y extrañada.

—La sangre de humanos nos hace fuerte y es nuestra fuente de energía. Nos puede curar heridas y nos da cierta resistencia. Nuestra sangre en sus sistemas hace lo mismo—

—¿Entonces si sales herido, tendrás que beber sangre humana? —

Jasper asintió. Esperaba que nada de eso pasara mañana, solo quería atrapar a ese vampiro y salir de allí corriendo. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en cosas mundanas. Estaba consciente que si se involucraba mas con Alice, las cosas saldrían mal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! ¿Que les parece la historia? No tengo muchos reviews y eso es triste...necesito saber que opinan, si les gusta o no, si quieren saber mas o no...algo...dejen sus reviews por fa! ¿Creen que alguien salga herido? ¿Acaso Jasper se quiere comer a Alice? Como ven, trato de combinar un poco Vampire Diaries y Twilight, para que esos vampiros sean mas emocionantes. No se despejen que pronto nos veremos otra vez...Lean, disfruten y comenten...cada vez las cosas se ponen intensas!<strong>_


End file.
